Huxley
Huxley is the main villain of The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. He is a greedy man who steals anything he can find - placing his finger on each object in a strange ritual which he believes shows the items now belong to him, He had a henchman named Bug (who had a nicer personality) as well as lesser bug-like minions. Huxley is played by Mandy Patinkin. Huxley had an obsession with taking things that were not his own (somewhat like kleptomania) - though he also took unnatural delight in the hurt denying things to others brought: in essence he was an embodiment of greed at its worst while still being tame enough so as not to scare the audience (who would be, on the whole, fairly young children). When first encountered Huxley drove an elaborate flying machine and terrorized the Grouches in Grouchland, randomly stealing items with the use of a vacuum - when a little Grouche girl refused to give up her doll he even went as far as to physically threaten her with the machine until Elmo told him to stop. Huxley was shocked that Elmo had the courage to stand up to him, as the Grouches never did, so emerges from the flying machine and taunts Elmo by showing that he has Elmo's prized blanket but refuses to give it back as he flies away again. Although the Grouches on the whole remained mean-spirited to Elmo the little girl he rescued was thankful enough to help Elmo to find Huxley's hideout - a large castle on top of a mountain, however she refused to help him further and Elmo had to brave the long journey alone.thumb|300px|right|Huxley's song - "Mine" From his castle Huxley observed Elmo with the aid of hidden cameras and a telescope - sending his minions to seal Elmo in a cave so he could not retrieve his blanket. However Elmo escaped with the aid of helpful fire flies, much to Huxley's surprise and the villain continued to watch as Elmo braved the trip towards the castle. Seeing that Elmo would not go away he decided to release a giant chicken to scare the little monster away, despite Bug begging him not to do it. The giant chicken proceeded to terrorize Elmo and the woodland animals, trying to eat Elmo until Elmo convinced the somewhat dim-witted bird he was not a worm, unfortunately the chicken proceeded to toss Elmo a great distance from the castle in the aftermath of the encounter. Eventually Elmo did make it to Huxley's castle and tried to get his blanket back, however Huxley used his machines against Elmo and taunted the little monster further until the Sesame Street cast arrived, having followed Elmo to Grouchland. The Sesame Street cast are soon aided by the Grouches, who Oscar managed to convince to help the group out of a shared dislike of Huxley - who had bullied the Grouches as much as everyone else. During the chaos Huxley stole Elmo's blanket again and tried to get away only for his vacuum to suck the blanket up, revealing Bug at the controls - who handed the blanket back to Elmo. Huxley was shocked that his own henchman had turned against him and tried to convince Bug he could change and give back what he stole - Bug did not believe Huxley (who was obviously lying). In the end Huxley is presumably arrested as their was a police officer Grouch in the crowd, though it is not actually seen as the movie focuses more on the cast and Grouches celebrating as they head back home. Huxley also served as a valuable lesson to Elmo in this film as Elmo was very possessive of his blanket, to the point of telling Zoe she was not his friend after she accidentally ripped it, due to Elmo tugging it from her in a jealous tantrum when she tried to hold it. Once back in Sesame Street Elmo apologizes to Zoe for hurting her feelings and allows her to hold his blanket, not wanting to be selfish and mean like Huxley was. Category:Muppet Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Thief Category:Singing Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Bullies Category:Live Action Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Liars Category:Movie Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Children's Show Villains Category:Selfish Villains Category:Outright Villains